


Balance

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Tikki was the kwami of creation. It was a fact known to all. What was less known was that she treated her holders as if they were her children.The Guardians thought it was a strange behavior, but justified by the nature of the little goddess: she represented life, but she could not bear her children, and to remedy the problem she gave her maternal love to the holders.Tikki thought it was nonsense. She didn't mind not having children and she didn't try to make up for it with her hodlers. Simply, most of the time her chosen ones were alone, due to war or starvation, and needed guidance.-----------------But some chosen ones were different: they were too kind, a way to balance Plagg's destructive nature or who knows what nonsense the Guardians said.And that was a problem, because those who were too kind ended up being crushed by the cruelty of others.It was something he had witnessed too often and refused not to do something. They don't always having to put the needs of others before their own, and that they were worth more than they could give to others.It is not a crime to think about your well-being.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230
Collections: miraculous ladybug





	Balance

Tikki was the kwami of creation. It was a fact known to all. What was less known was that she treated her holders as if they were her children.

The Guardians thought it was a strange behavior, but justified by the nature of the little goddess: she represented life, but she could not bear her children, and to remedy the problem she gave her maternal love to the holders.

Tikki thought it was nonsense. She didn't mind not having children and she didn't try to make up for it with her hodlers. Simply, most of the time her chosen ones were alone, due to war or starvation, and needed guidance.

And who better than Tikki could give it to them? Fortunately, it wasn't always like that.

Sometimes her holders had loving families, and she was happy for them.

But it wasn't always like that, and Tikki had seen her fair share of screwed-up lives.

He had always tried to help. She didn't always succeed.

_Hippolyta. Joan. Kikyo._

Thinking of them made her determined to do more, to do better, to prevent anyone else from feeling the same pain.

So as soon as she met Adrien, Tikki knew immediately that he was one of those chosen: a son fatherless, abandoned, and alone.

She couldn't stand it. Adrien was such a sweet boy! Did his father not realize what he was doing to him? Had the pain of losing his wife blinded him to everything else?

Tikki was usually understanding, but a couple of days at Villa Agreste made her feel the full weight of Adrien's life and Gabriel's choices.

It wasn't fair.

A child deserved freedom. A child should make his own choices.

A child should be loved, and Adrien wasn't getting enough.

Well, now things will change. Tikki is not going to sit around doing nothing. Adrien was _hers_ now.

And if she could see her, Tikki was sure Emilie Agreste would approve.

Plagg was the kwami of destruction. Everyone knew this. He was selfish and uncooperative. This too was known.

Less well known was that he was selfish not out of malice, but out of necessity. His holders tended too often to want to abuse his powers, and Plagg couldn't afford to be condescending.

A kwami didn't need his chosen one. It was the chosen one who needed the kwami.

And Plagg didn't hesitate to remind these to them.

But some chosen ones were different: they were too kind, a way to balance Plagg's destructive nature or who knows what nonsense the Guardians said.

And that was a problem because those who were too kind ended up being crushed by the cruelty of others.

It was something he had witnessed too often and refused not to do something. They don't always having to put the needs of others before their own, and that they were worth more than they could give to others.

_It is not a crime to think about your well-being._

Sometimes he could get it into his holders' heads. Other times he couldn't.

He thought Marinette wouldn't understand. She was too good. But she wasn't stupid listened to his advice.

Had he made her life easier? He didn't know, but at least she was less stressed since she became Lady Noire.

“Plagg, what would you say if I used my powers to teach someone a lesson?”

Plagg swallowed a piece of cheese and said, “It depends. What did this person do? "

Marinette said angrily, “Lila keeps lying and nobody listens to me.”

“Don't worry about your classmates listen to a stranger more than you, that's their problem. "

" But she's manipulating them! " the girl protested.

“I don't see how this is your problem. If there is one thing that experience has taught me, it is that even the best lie is eventually discovered. One day they will see what Lila is, and you will enjoy the show saying _I told you_.”

“ It doesn't seem right. ”

“ It's not even fair that they don't listen to you. At this point, let it go. This isn't worth losing sleep.”

“ But my friends ... ”

Plagg interrupted her,“ If Lila decided to isolate you, would she be able to? Would she be able to make you everyone's enemy? Answer honestly. "

" Maybe... "

" Maybe? "

" Okay, I'm pretty sure she would make me look bad despite all the evidence of the situation. ”

“ Exactly. You don't deserve it. But they deserve to be treated like idiots. So let her foolish them, and focus on your Mister Bug. "

At the mention of her crush, she blushed more," He's not _mine_. "

" For now. "

" For now, “ Marinette agreed.

Ah, she was a natural. Smart girl. Plagg knew this one was special.


End file.
